


The Real Story

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Scorpius wants to know the real story of how his parents got together. One shot





	The Real Story

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Scorpius wants to know the real story of how his parents got together. One shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 13) is featured as their son and they have a daughter, Carina (Age 11)

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Real Story  
**

It was finally the summer holidays after Scorpius' second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the summer before his younger sister, Carina, would be starting at Hogwarts. He had only been home for the Christmas holidays that year as he opted to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter holidays because he hadn't wanted to travel to the boring Ministry conferences that his parents' were requested to attend. He had been all right because, after all, his best friend Albus Potter had stayed behind as well.

However, during that time, he had heard the most bizarre tale. He and Albus had been sneaking down to the kitchens one night when they overheard two ghosts, the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady, talking as they floated along the corridors together.

**Flashback**

_Scorpius was never more thankful to be a Slytherin than the times when it was needed to sneak to the kitchens for a midnight snack. The kitchens were nearby and Albus had been able to nick the Marauder's Map from his older brother, James, before the holidays had started. If only he had been able to get the Invisibility Cloak as well, but Uncle Harry had that one locked up after he found out James had taken it. But thankfully with the corridors being as dark as they were, they were able to sneak about and use the Map to watch for the ghosts of Filch and Mrs. Norris who roamed the corridors looking for misbehaving students and reporting them to prefects and teachers._

_They weren't too worried about any other ghosts out wandering as they often minded their own business, with the exception of Moaning Myrtle who Scorpius had had the misfortune of running into one night earlier that year when he sneaked into the Prefects' bathroom. She had at first mistook him for his father and started flirting with him, but then became confused when he explained that he was Draco's son. More so, she had become hysterical when she found out that Hermione was his mother. He decided to sneak out of the bathroom while she distracted by her own rants and raves about 'handsome lonely boys choosing bushy-haired bossy girls over her' and how Scorpius was a rule breaker just like his mother but she wouldn't tell on him because Draco had been so nice to her back then. And plus Scorpius was handsome like Draco so that scored points with her as well._

_As the two young Slytherins were sneaking around, Scorpius heard something up ahead and pulled his friend into a dark corridor._

" _Shhh..." Scorpius whispered. "I think I hear something."_

" _Do you think it might be Filch?" Albus wondered. He knew better than to check the Map when he'd have to use 'Lumos' to do it._

_They waited and heard the sounds of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw ghosts as they passed by._

" _Did you hear about the Head Boy and Girl?" The Grey Lady asked, referring to the Head Boy who was a Gryffindor and the Head Girl who was a Slytherin that year. "I heard from Nearly Headless Nick that they had been seen_ kissing _in the corridors."_

" _You have?" The Bloody Baron sounded surprised._

_The Grey Lady nodded. "Yes, although I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, there is no story more famous than the Gryffindor and Slytherin that fell in love two decades ago. Surely you must remember that?"_

" _Yes," The Bloody Baron said._

" _Who's famous?" Albus asked. "I just thought that dad, Uncle Ron and your mum were the famous Gryffindors. Maybe they're talking about Severus Snape?"_

_Scorpius shrugged and shushed him as the Bloody Baron continued to talk._

" _Ah, yes. The War Heroine, Hermione Granger."_

" _Aunt Hermione?" Albus gasped._

" _Shh!" Scorpius hissed._

" _And that Slytherin boy, Malfoy," The Grey Lady confirmed. "I remember when it first came out that those two were together. It had been a shock for everyone: Teachers, students, ghosts and portraits alike. Two clashing houses and two people standing on opposite sides of that horrible war. No one really knows how the story went of how the two got together. Some say it was a relationship of convenience to help with inter-house unity and to show the Wizarding world that blood status should no longer matter. I'm sure it worked out for that awful boy and boosting his reputation. Others say it was a tale of forbidden romance. Whatever it is, it must have worked because they have a son who attends now. I only hope he doesn't turn out like his father-"_

" _Now, now," The Bloody Baron interrupted her. "I can't have you speaking poorly about my Slytherins. Come along, we must make haste or we will be late for the Fat Frier's Deathday party."_

_Scorpius stood in silence as the two ghosts rounded a corridor and were out of sight._

" _We better hurry," Albus said, checking the Map quickly. "Filch and Mrs. Norris are only two floors above us...Scorpius?"_

" _Yeah, yeah – sorry," Scorpius replied, shaking his thoughts from his head and continued along with his friend._

_They were silent as they reached the kitchens and tickled the pear, sneaking into kitchen quietly while the house-elves were asleep and making themselves something to eat to take back with them. Along the way back, Scorpius was lost in thought._

" _What are you thinking about?" Albus asked. "You're not all worked up about that History of Magic test again are you? I'm sure you got a perfect grade on it like always. You'll see – just wait until we get them back after the holiday is over-"_

" _It's not that," Scorpius said. "It's what those ghosts were talking about earlier."_

" _Your parents are famous, so what? Mine are, too. And so is Rose's, well, Uncle Ron is, anyway. But Aunt Lavender got scratched by a werewolf like Uncle Bill, so I guess that makes both of her parents kinda famous? I don't know. Not many people survive an attack like that."_

" _No, it's not that. It's what they said about my parents being together because of convenience...do you think that's true?"_

_Albus shrugged. "Didn't they ever tell you how they got together? My mum did. She said she had a crush on dad the first time she saw him. I've even had to listen to the tales of how she dated other blokes before dad which is annoying, but Lily likes hearing about it...thinks it's romantic and all. James just wants to have something to tease dad about."_

" _No, mum and dad never really told me how they got together," Scorpius shook his head. "And I never really asked. I don't know if Carina knows, either. Uncle Ron teases them that they bonded over studying for N.E.W.T.s like the nerds that they are and then dad gets all offended because he says Malfoys are_ not _nerds. They like to keep things private."_

" _Can't blame them," Albus said with another shrug. "You see how the fame bugs my dad and your mum. They probably just don't want to give people more to talk about than they already do."_

" _Yeah," Scorpius agreed. He knew that all the years that had gone by since the war ended and how their parents still ended up in the spotlight because it's still talked about. "It just bothers me to think that my parents may not really love each other...I just don't understand, I guess."_

_Albus gave him a funny look. "There's no doubt that your parents are in love. We've both seen how sappy they are when they think no one is looking, ugh!"_

_Scorpius smirked. "Yeah, I guess."_

_As they made it back to their dorm, Albus turned to his friend. "If it's really bothering you, why don't you just asked them next time you see them?"_

" _Yeah," Scorpius nodded. "I'll do that..."_

**End Flashback**

After unsuccessfully trying to pry the information about how it happened out of Neville, who was his Herbology professor and long time friend of Hermione, Scorpius gave up and decided to just ask his parents.

Now it was a boring summer day at the Manor and only a couple of weeks into the summer holiday. Scorpius had already gotten started on his summer homework and got bored of that too. He had gone to find his sister to annoy her, but found out that she had gone to the Burrow for a playdate with Roxanne Weasley and he assumed that Rose and Hugo were probably there too and they both annoyed him and preferred to avoid them if he could. They were too much like their parents, not that he had anything against Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender, but he could only handle being around them for so long, like his father, before he got agitated. It sucked that Albus was gone on holiday with his family for the next week.

Wandering the halls of the Manor, he heard his parents' voices coming from the library. As he got closer, he remembered there was something he wanted to ask. The door was opened, so he peeked in to find them looking at an ancient tome together at the desk. His father had his arm casually placed over his mother's shoulders as she sat close to him and read something about curses. Hesitantly, he knocked.

The two looked up and Hermione gave him a smile. "Hello, dear."

"Hi, mum, dad," he said, coming closer. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm bored..."

Draco smirked. "You could always work on your summer homework."

"I'm almost half finished already," Scorpius said and pulled a chair closer to the desk to sit in front of them.

"Well, I don't know then. Do you want to go to the Burrow? Your sister is there," Hermione suggested.

"Are Rose and Hugo there?"

Hermione nodded. "You know they're always there."

Scorpius made a face which made Draco smirk.

"Now, now," Hermione chided lightly. "Don't think badly of your cousins."

"How can I not? Hugo is _just_ like Uncle Ron!" Scorpius whined.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Nothing...they're just both annoying. They don't shut up or stop eating..." Scorpius answered.

Hermione glared at her husband when he started laughing.

"It's true," Draco said before sharing an amused look with his son. "And you know it. You're the one that's always scolding the Weasel for talking with food in his mouth and shooting those nasty looks at the Weasel-bitch."

Scorpius hid his grin at how his father referred to Lavender.

"Just be glad that Rose takes after her Uncle Percy as far as studying goes. At least she's smart. One would almost think that Ron and Lavender adopted her. There's nothing wrong with little Rosie."

Scorpius scoffed. "Mum! You haven't _seen_ her at school when she's with Parvati's daughter..." he shuddered. "Those two annoy _everyone_! The only thing Rose has going for her is her grades...but they're nothing compared to mine!"

Draco smirked. He knew that the Weasel's daughter was smart, but still had too much of her mother in her. Despite them being considered cousins, he didn't have to worry about a Weasel marrying into the Malfoy family.

"That's not nice-"

"But mum, you're always going on about how annoying Aunt Lavender is..."

"That's not true!" Hermione protested.

Draco slanted his gaze to his wife. "Yes, it is. Just last week you were complaining about how the Weasel-bitch thought she was looking hot in that shirt when her love handles were bulging out the sides-"

" _Shut up, Draco!"_ Hermione hissed.

Scorpius only grinned at his parents as they bickered about things that were said and not said before Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the page they were reading. Hermione looked smugly at him, knowing she won that argument before turning back to her son.

"Would you like to help us with our research?" she asked.

"What are you researching?" Scorpius perked up.

"We're doing an article on the theory of ancient binding magic and curses, if you'd like to help us look for more books in our library. We've found these ones, but your father thinks we may have few more on the upstairs portion if you want to look."

"Okay," Scorpius said and got up.

He searched the shelves from top to bottom. He skimmed through books and put aside the books that his parents may be able to use. About a half hour later, he went back to them where his mother was pouring fresh tea for everyone before handing her the three books that he found.

He sat there studying his parents as they researched and how they interacted. His mother sat close to his father, their sides touching. Draco would place an arm around her comfortably, and carcass her shoulder or side with his thumb or move away a stray hair that would fall in her eyes. They were gentle with each other and looked as though they were in a world of their own. There was no way his parents didn't love each other.

"Do you two love each other?" he blurted out without thinking.

Abruptly, they both stopped what they were reading and looked up at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Do you two love each other?" Scorpius asked again.

"Blunt, just like his mother," Draco said, amused.

"And his father," Hermione said.

"Not like you though-"

"No, you're worse!"

"I am not!"

Scorpius watched as his father's eyes lit up when the bickering started. He could tell that his father enjoyed verbally going at it with her. Finally, they turned their attention back on their son who sat there watching with wonder.

"What makes you ask that?" Draco asked him.

Scorpius shrugged. "Just a rumor I heard at school."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What did we tell you about rumors?"

"Not to listen to them," Scorpius said. "But, I couldn't help it this time. It was the first time that I heard this rumor about the _both of you_."

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit curious.

"I heard about when you two announced your relationship and how it shocked everyone."

Draco chuckled and looked at his wife. "Shocked would be an understatement."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Indeed it would. Did you hear anything else?"

"Just...that no one really knows how you two got together. Some say it's a forbidden romance and others say that...that you agreed to be together for convenience and to set an example for unity in the post-wizarding war..."

Draco and Hermione both looked a bit surprised at that.

"Do you believe that?" Hermione asked quietly.

Scorpius shrugged. "Albus told me not to believe it because you two are sappy with each other when you think no one is looking," he noticed his mother blushing, "I don't want to believe it..."

"Well, I assure you that your father and I love each other very much," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know _who_ started such a stupid – oh, for Merlin's sake, I bet it was that wretched Skeeter woman! She probably wrote an article or something!"

"Who cares?" Draco shrugged. "It's a mystery, isn't that what we wanted?"

"I suppose so," she agreed.

"How come no one knows how you really got together?" Scorpius asked. "I tried asking Neville, but he didn't even know. No one knows...doesn't Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron even know? Besides what they say about you two bonding over N.E.W.T.s?"

Draco shook his head. "No one knows, except us."

"Why? I want to know, dad!"

"Ask your mother," Draco smirked. "She's the one that wants it kept a secret."

"Why?"

"Because she's embarrassed – ow! Honey, that hurt!" Draco hissed when Hermione pinched his arm.

"It's no one's business," she fumed at her husband.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Draco said. "It's just our son. What's wrong with him knowing? Carina's going to want to know someday, too. It's really not a big deal."

"No!"

"Please, mum?" Scorpius looked up at her and focused on giving her that look that always made her give in.

They stared each other down for a moment before Hermione finally sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise _not_ to tell _anyone_ else!"

"I promise," Scorpius sat up straight, looking for more serious.

"Fine," Hermione said and began the tale of how she and Draco got together during their seventh year after the war.

**Flashback**

_It was getting late and Hermione was finishing the last of her patrolling for the evening. Unfortunately, she had missed her opportunity to become Head Girl as she was technically an 'eighth-year' student, but she had been able to keep her Prefect title._

_She had been asked by Professor Slughorn to check on the student in detention and tell him that he was allowed to leave. She knew it was Draco Malfoy who had gotten three hours of detention that night for something he hadn't even started._

_Ever since the start of term, she had been observing the changes in Draco after the war. She hadn't bothered with him right away, but one evening he had stopped her in the library to apologize for the things he had said and done to her in the past. She had been shocked at his new found conscious that lead to the apology, but had allowed him to give it. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes and knew of the horrible things he had probably seen or been forced to do while being part of something he didn't want. She had understood Draco's circumstances. That apology had opened him up and she knew that he was capable of changes._

_She had seen how he had been unwelcome by most of the students at Hogwarts and it had disappointed her to see that many became more closed minded and wary after the war when witches and wizards of all blood statuses should have been free. Many of the Slytherins hadn't changed, but Draco had been one who was changing and for the better. Hermione was seeing how the war had affected him._

_While he was still snarky and rather snobby, he no longer went out of his way to taunt others. She had even witnessed him telling one of the Slytherins to shut up and not to use the "M-word" in his presence. She had only gotten to know him a little more when they were paired up in one of their classes and agreed to study together for their N.E.W.T. Draco proved to be rather intelligent and kept up nicely with her while studying._

_He really only spoke if someone spoke to him first, but not many did. She had been even surprised that Goyle and Parkinson ignored him. She had seen some of the older Slytherins mocking him for his and his family's failures and how Draco tried his best to ignore them so he wouldn't risk getting kicked out of school. Sometimes the avoidance wasn't enough and she knew that's how he had ended up in detention because of a fight that broke out in Potions that day which Nott had started. Hermione knew that Professor Slughorn was a little bit biased when it came to Draco and it had been him who had ended up being punished while Nott got away with it. She hadn't thought that was fair at all._

_As she reached the classroom, she saw that the twenty or so cauldrons had been cleaned because she could smell the Muggle cleaning supplies. When she quietly entered, she saw his familiar blond fringe blocking his eyes from her view as he leaned over a table, reading a book._

" _Malfoy?" she said and he jumped slightly._

" _Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning to look at her._

" _Professor Slughorn asked me to come and let you know that your detention is over and you can leave. I still don't think it's right that you got detention and points deducted for something that Nott started."_

_Draco scoffed. "Try telling that to old Sluggy."_

_Hermione gave a small smile. "I see things that the teachers don't see or choose to ignore. I know you've been trying really hard to avoid trouble because you just want to get this year finished. I don't blame you for responding the way that you did; it gets tiresome. To be honest, I think Nott had that broken nose coming for a long time. Maybe he'll leave you alone now."_

" _I doubt it," Draco smirked and stretched as he got up._

" _How long were you sitting here?"_

" _About an hour and a half," he replied, shutting the book he had been reading. "You know you're not allowed to leave until the time is up even if you've finished everything before then."_

" _Yeah," she glanced down at the book out of habit and gasped at what she saw._

" _What?" Draco asked, looking around worried at what could have made her gasp._

" _Y-y-you-you!" she pointed shakily at him._

" _I what?" he asked, looking confused._

" _Y-y-you re-read..."_

" _Of course I can read," he scoffed and rolled his eyes, about to place the book in his satchel before he left._

_Hermione quickly grabbed the book from him and eyed the cover in the shock._

" _What are you doing, Granger?" he raised a brow at her strange behavior._

" _You...you read...you're reading..._ Hogwarts, a History? _"_

_Draco ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her oddly. "Yeah, what about it?"_

" _This is the latest edition! It's not even on bookshelves yet!"_

_Draco chuckled. "Yeah, there's a whole chapter just on Potter's time at Hogwarts."_

" _Really?" she asked, flipping to that chapter and grinning. "Harry will be so thrilled to know about this."_

" _Is that sarcasm I'm hearing?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes then looked up at him seriously. "I can't believe you're reading this book."_

" _I've been reading it for years. I have like four other old editions at home; it's good to know the secrets about Hogwarts. It helps with sneaking around-"_

" _But...you're the first boy I've ever known to read this book!" she looked at his wide-eyed with a hint of tears._

" _Er...are you crying?" he asked awkwardly._

_Hermione shook her head and wiped away a tear. "No, I'm really just happy! I can't believe this! Padma is the only other person I know to have read this book. Everyone else always made fun of me for carrying it around everywhere...to know that you've read it and that you like it-"_

" _I didn't say I liked it!"_

" _But you've read five editions so that must mean something!" she grinned. "This book is special to me because the first one was given to me by Professor McGonagall when she told my parents and I that I was a witch. It was this book that introduced me to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world...it just..it makes me feel good that someone like you has read it as well. I don't know why really..."_

" _I see..." he said, reaching for the book that she was passing back to him. He quickly placed it in his satchel and was about to leave when he saw the glistening of tears on her face. He always felt awkward around crying women. "Er..." he reached into his robe pocket and handed her his handkerchief. "You okay?"_

_Hermione took the handkerchief and looked up at him fondly. "Like I said, I'm just happy is all. I don't know why I can't stop crying," she laughed and wiped a few stray tears._

" _Right...well...I'm going to head back to my common room, maybe you should do the same..." he said, gesturing to the door._

_Hermione nodded and looked around to make sure everything was okay before following him out and locking the door._

_He reached into his bag and took out the book, handing it to her. "You can borrow this if you want."_

" _You really don't mind?" she asked, surprised. She saw the book mark that he was only a few chapters into it._

" _I'm offering it, aren't I? I can read it any other time; it doesn't matter," he said, glancing away but she could see the hint of his blush in the dark corridor._

_She smiled. "Thank you so much, Malfoy!" she clutched the book tightly to her chest. "I promise I'll take really good care of it and give it back as soon as I finish! I won't lose your bookmark either!"_

" _It's fine," he said, "Take your time with it. Goodnight."_

_He turned to leave and without thinking, Hermione grabbed his sleeve and he turned back to her._

" _Granger-"_

_He was cut off when she reached up and cupped his face with both hands, bringing him towards her and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He was shocked, but didn't pull away. Her lips were soft and felt nice and soon he was returning the kiss._

_Finally, Hermione came to her senses and pulled away, flustered. She looked shocked and realized what she had done. Draco saw her Gryffindor courage fade away as she quickly said goodnight and rushed off down the hall, leaving him feeling dazed. He couldn't believe that Hermione just kissed him and he kissed her back without a problem. Looking down, he picked up the book which she must have placed down to kiss him and forgotten._

_A couple of weeks went by and they avoided each other, but neither could stop thinking about the kiss. Finally, Draco cornered her in the library one night and she apologized saying that she just did it on impulse. The fact that_ he _had been reading her most favorite book in the whole world had done something to her and she couldn't help herself._

_A few nights after that, Draco found her in the library once again and waved the book in front of her. She got angry, thinking he was mocking her and he only laughed and said he was hoping for another kiss. She had been shocked by this and said he only had to ask and kissed him again. He told her not to forget the book this time._

_After that, they started seeing each other, sneaking in kisses and spending time together. She was certain that people like Ginny were beginning to catch on. Before the end of the year came to an end, the two had confessed their love for each other. It was during the end of the year feast, after talking and agreeing that they were confident in their love and personal changes that they no longer wanted to be together in secret. It was that night that they let their relationship be known. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were all shocked while the Slytherins hissed and whined about it. Draco and Hermione didn't care what others thought; they were just happy to be together._

_Eventually Hermione's friends and other people had come to accept it and the rest was history._

**End Flashback**

"So... _Hogwarts, a History_ brought you two together?" Scorpius raised a brow. His parents were weird.

Hermione nodded and smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, you see," Draco said with a smirk. "Your mother is just embarrassed because _she_ was the one that made the first move."

"I am not embarrassed!"

"You are," Draco grinned.

Scorpius watched as his parents bickered before his father pulled her in for a kiss. Eyes wide at the display of affection, he quickly got up and left them behind in the library, only glancing back once to find that they were both lost in their own world. He gave a small smile at them before heading back to his room to work some more on his summer homework. His parents were definitely in love. There was no doubt about it.


End file.
